The love affair
by Simvolt
Summary: Yuna is at the beach, thinking about what she should do about her crush. When she finally goes to ask him out she has a little suprise...Reposted, some changes have been made. Please review!


Yuna was sitting on the beach, her hair gently flowing as the salty sea breeze filled her lungs. She said "hi" to a stranger walking by while he nodded looking at her eyes. A small grin grew on her face. The girl was used to people looking at her. She knew that her eyes were unusual. One was deep blue and the other one was emerald green. Also, she was tall and her features were regular – her nose straight, all the things in the right place. The combination of qualities made people mistaken her for beautiful. She wasn't beautiful. Well, there was no particular poetry or grace in her face. She knew it and she knew that other people probably realized that too, once they got passed her eyes.

Yuna wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone. That's why she had left her friends and…_Him_. She had met _him_ just one week ago but it had been love at first sight. He had blond straight hair and skin several shades darker then her own. He had the grace of a soccer player. He was really cute. She went to the beach so she could think about what she should do. The young adult had always been shy a little bit. But each time she had looked at _him_, she could feel her heart beating faster and her cheeks turning red. She knew what to do. Don't let true love go away without a fight. Besides, if her heart was broke, she would dry her tears knowing she would be just fine.

As the sun was setting, Yuna stood up and headed for his house. She was determined to tell him what she was feeling each time he was close to her. She wanted him to know that it was with him that she wanted to be for the rest of her life. As she was getting closer to his house, she could feel her heart beating getting stronger. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a laugh… A girl's laugh… Inside _his_ house… She peeped through the window to see a girl caressing _his_ hair.

-"Oh… you're so funny Tidus!"

Yuna felt tears running down her cheeks as she saw the other girl bend down and kiss Tidus. Just before she started running, she saw _him_ looking at her. She knew he could never be hers. Yuna lost. The other girl won. That's how it was meant to be.

Yuna was running as fast as she could. It was like if the time had stop. She heard the waves splashing on the rocks but she didn't care. The pain was too much she could handle. She was also angry at him. And she hated herself for that. Suddenly, she tripped over a big rock and fell on the sand. The girl didn't have the strength to stand up. At first, she though it would be easy to go over. But it wasn't. She was regretting that she didn't ask him to go out before. And there, lying on the beach, she cried of sadness and of anger.

The young woman heard footsteps approaching. She wanted the stranger to go away but she didn't want to move. The stranger lifted her up and she was too weak to show any signs of resistance.

-"I'm bringing you home. You're going to catch a cold here"

All of a sudden, she realized who it was. She stood up, as though struck by lightning. She looked at him right in the eyes. She did not want to hide that she had been crying.

-"Leave me alone, I can take care of myself. Besides, you _girlfriend _is waiting for you."

Yuna didn't know why she had said the last sentence. Maybe it was the bitterness of being rejected by the man she loved. It was really hard for her to be so close and yet so far of him.

-"Yuna, please let me explain. You have it all wrong"

-"Did I imagine the girl beside you? I imagined her touching you? I imagined that you were kissing?" she added fiercely. "We're not going together so you can do whatever you want"

Feeling all had been said, Yuna took a last look at the man that was forever in her heart. Then she turned her back on him and started walking to her house. As she was leaving, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

-"I told you to leav…" she tried to say but then, she looked at his eyes. They were filled with tears.

Tidus took a deep breath and began:

"The girl that you saw means nothing to me. After the blitzball match, she just followed me. I never meant to kiss her, she just jumped on me. I pushed her and I told her that my heart was already taken."

Yuna let out a sob. "Then why don't you go see the one you love and stop making me feel sad."

"Gosh Yuna, you still don't get it? _You're_ the one I love, since the first time I laid my eyes on you. You make my heart beat. I never felt that way toward someone else. I was just too shy to tell you"

Yuna was standing there, gathering everything Tidus had just told her. He loved her. Slowly, he approached her and put his strong arms around her. She huddled up in his arms, felling as nothing could ever hurt her. She looked at his eyes and she saw them sparkling. With only the stars as witness, they had a long passionate kiss.


End file.
